


The Brownies

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Laced Brownies, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in the building makes brownies for Jim and Blair and Jim doesn’t realize what’s in them until it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brownies

The Brownies  
By PattRose  
Summary: Someone in the building makes brownies for Jim and Blair and Jim doesn’t realize what’s in them until it’s too late.   
Warnings: Slash  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2096  
Challenge #531: Sentinel Thursday.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/browniescover_zpsoratdtu0.jpg.html)

There were a lot of older people that lived in Jim Ellison’s building. And they were always cooking or baking things for him and Blair. Jim wouldn’t normally complain but he felt like he was having to work out a lot more than he used to just to keep the added weight off.

One of the older women that lived in the building was Mrs. Chandler. She was about 80. Jim swore she had a crush on Blair. She would trap him in the hallway and talk to him for up to an hour or more every time he came home from the university. Jim could hear Mrs. Chandler talking to Blair right then. Jim could also hear Blair trying to get away from her. Jim smiled as he listened. 

“Oh Blair honey, what are you making Jim for dinner tonight?”

“He was off today Mrs. Chandler, so hopefully he made something for me,” Blair answered. 

“I made you some dessert. Let me get it. Do you both like brownies?” she asked. 

Blair smiled with that special twinkle in his eye when you mentioned chocolate. “We love brownies, Mrs. Chandler.”

“Good, let me get them and I’ll let you get home to dinner.” She walked into her apartment and then came out carrying a huge pan of brownies. 

“Do you think you made a big enough batch?” Blair asked, snickering. 

“Jim is a pretty big guy, honey. Now enjoy and let me know if you liked them.”

“I will. Thank you. We’ll talk to you later,” Blair said as he made a fast get-a-way. 

Jim opened up the door when Blair got close and asked, “Brownies?”

“Yes. She’s not going to be happy until we’re both fat and sassy.”

“We have the sassy part down, Blair.”

Blair laughed as he walked into the loft. He sniffed the air and said, “Stuffed cabbage? That’s one of my favorites. Do we have enough to take to Mrs. Chandler?”

“Why don’t you just ask her to dinner? It’s almost done. About five minutes.”

“Jim, that’s really nice, man-but she’ll be here all night long and I have to grade papers tonight.”

“I’ll offer to walk her home at 7:00. How is that?” Jim wondered. 

“Deal. I’ll go and get her. These brownies smell wonderful.” Blair walked out the door and when he came back through the door, Mrs. Chandler was with him. 

“Good evening, Jim. It was very nice of you to invite me. Blair told me you made stuffed cabbage and that’s one of my favorites.”

“Good, glad to hear it, ma’am. Now sit down, everything is ready to go,” Jim escorted her to her chair and pulled it out for her. 

She looked and Blair and winked. “He’s such a gentleman, but I know you already know that.”

Blair looked at her oddly and realized she thought that he and Jim were an item. _I wish._

They began to eat dinner and she was talking the entire time. Jim and Blair would smile at the right times and laugh at the right times. The evening was going very smoothly. Jim stood up and got the brownies and cut them into bar sized pieces and set the cake pan on the table. He put one brownie on each of the plates he had brought along. 

They ate the brownies and laughed and talked some more. Blair was shocked when Jim ate two more brownies. _He’s going to have to run ten miles tomorrow._

Blair felt a little funny and light headed. He looked at Jim and saw that Jim looked wasted. _Oh My God! She spiked the brownies._

“Mrs. Chandler, doesn’t Blair look beautiful in that color of blue?”

She giggled and said, “I do believe he probably looks good in any color.”

“You got that right,” Jim replied. 

Blair just sat there looking at the two stoned people at the table. Blair, luckily had only eaten one bite of his. He was so full from dinner, he didn’t really need dessert. But not those two. She had two pieces and Jim had three. Blair was afraid of what he was going to have to do to get Mrs. Chandler out of the loft. Jim didn’t remember the 7:00 rule because it was 7:10 and he was making no effort to do anything.

“So Jim, what do you like most about Blair, anyway?”

Blair coughed and almost choked on his water. Jim jumped up and asked, “Are you okay, Chief?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Sit back down.”

But he didn’t sit down, he touched Blair’s hair and caressed it and looked at Mrs. Chandler. “This is the softest hair I’ve ever felt.”

She got up and went and felt Blair’s hair. “Excuse me you two. You’re touching me.”

“He’s so cute when he’s trying to be the boss, isn’t he?” Jim asked. 

“He’s darling all the time,” she answered. 

Blair jumped up out of his chair almost knocking Jim over and said, “Mrs. Chandler, let me walk you home.”

“Am I getting in the way of love, you two?” 

Blair just sat there with his fish impression-mouth opening and closing. 

“Come on, Mrs. Chandler,” he urged and pulled her by her arm. 

“Oh Jim? I think you’re going to get very lucky tonight.”

Jim smiled at both of them and said, “I sure hope so. Hurry back, Blair.”

Now Jim was smiling and winking at Blair. 

At this point Blair was freaking out. _Holy shit…What do I do with a horny Sentinel? It’s not like you’ve never wanted him, but do you want him like this? Hell yes, I do._

He walked Mrs. Chandler to her apartment and made sure she got in safe and sound. Then he walked back into the loft and was grabbed by Jim as soon as he walked through the door.

Jim slammed the door, throwing Blair up against it, Jim pushing his body as close to Blair as he could get and then went in for the kiss. 

Blair only thought it was wonderful. Once he began kissing Jim, it was like he had no sense at all. No common sense, anyhow. 

Jim pulled him over to the sofa and shoved him down on it and wasn’t gentle about it at all. Jim was horny and wanted Blair and wanted him now. 

“Jim, could we wait until tomorrow?” Blair squeaked out. 

“Fuck no, Blair. We’re going to get busy right now.”

The next thing Blair knew he was naked and so was Jim. 

_When did that happen?_ Blair wondered. 

Jim picked Blair up and carried him up the stairs to Jim’s bed. Then Jim began to rub their cocks together until both men were really close. Jim was panting like a racehorse and Blair was a little worried about that. Not worried enough to stop him, but still worried. 

Both men came shouting the other’s name. Blair hoped that Jim would move soon so he could clean them up. But instead, Jim fell asleep. Blair tried to toss him aside, but Jim was not having it. He was quite comfortable on top of one Blair Sandburg and didn’t want to move. 

Blair laid there a little longer and tried to move him again. This time Jim moaned and groaned and finally moved over to the other side of the bed, pulling Blair along with him. 

_Jesus, I’m never going to get out of here. He’s going to just kill me when he sees what he and I did. It was nice knowing you, Mrs. Chandler._

Jim was sleeping pretty hard and Blair was finally able to get away from him. He needed to clean up the living room of all their clothing strung out and also get the kitchen cleaned up. It didn’t take long. Blair took Jim’s clothes upstairs and set them by Jim’s bed. Blair was hoping that Jim would think he just got horny by himself. 

Once all the food was put away, dishes done and everything else, Blair took a shower. He put his sleep pants on, shut all the lights off in the loft and made sure the door was locked. Once in bed, he tried to meditate so that he could go to sleep. _Please don’t let Jim remember this._

*

Blair was having a very sexy dream with one sexy Sentinel when suddenly his bedroom door was opened, rather loudly and Jim was standing there, bed head and all. 

Blair sat up and asked, “Jim?”

“Blair, did I hurt you?”

“You would never hurt me, Jim.”

Jim walked further into the room and just stood there, looking down. 

“The brownies were laced with something,” Blair said, thinking he should explain why Jim had acted on it. 

“It’s worn off now. I’m really sorry, Blair.”

“I’m not. It was fun. Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you’re not feeling the need anymore.”

Jim kept looking at the floor and finally said, “I am feeling the need and the drug is worn off. I didn’t know that I wanted you in that way. But I do.”

“Come here, Jim. Climb in bed with me and we’ll sleep on it and talk in the morning. How does that sound?”

Jim walked over and got into Blair’s small bed with him and was cramped big time. “Blair, why don’t we go upstairs. I won’t do anything unless you want to this time.”

“I wanted to last time. Don’t take all the blame. I had one hell of a good time.”

Jim kissed him and said, “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Let’s go upstairs and sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.”

“I hear you, Chief,” Jim said as he pulled Blair out of his bed and practically dragged him up the stairs. Blair would have liked to laugh, but he knew this was serious business to Jim and decided to behave himself. 

They climbed into Jim’s bed and Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. Jim’s hard cock was pressing into Blair’s butt and this was waking up little Sandburg. Blair knew he would never sleep now.

Blair turned around and began to kiss Jim. He wasn’t giving Jim any chances to take big breaths, he was sucking the life right out of Jim through his mouth. 

“Blair, I don’t have any condoms.”

Blair didn’t answer but instead turned around in the bed so that they were going to give a ‘69’ to each other. Blair took Jim into his mouth and began to give him a fantastic blowjob. Jim started sucking on Blair at the same time. Neither of them lasted too long, each coming with a grunt and a groan. It’s hard to make much noise with a cock in your mouth. 

Blair moved into Jim’s arms after they were done and said, “We’re going to stop at Costco and get a case of condoms. I don’t ever want to miss an opportunity again. Sound good, man?”

“We’re both off tomorrow, we’ll go first thing in the morning. This felt really good, Blair.”

“I agree, Jim. What took us so long?”

“Fear, I think.”

“I think so too. Now don’t you feel foolish for all the months we wasted?”

Jim held Blair really close and asked, “Would it be all right if we have some more of the brownies tomorrow night?”

“No…” Blair answered, almost laughing. 

“Right, you’re right,” Jim answered. 

“Tomorrow, it’s just going to be us, not some brownies made by our cute neighbor. I think she did it on purpose,” Blair guessed. 

“I think she did too. We’ll have to thank her in some small way.” Jim kissed the top of Blair’s head and pulled him even closer. 

“Night, Jim.”

“Night, Blair.”

“Oh, by the way, Jim, I saw stars.”

“I have a whole new meaning of life now. We really need to buy her a present.”

Blair snickered as he cuddled with Jim and began to fall asleep.

*

Mrs. Chandler was up at 3:00 and wondered if her brownies helped get Jim and Blair together. She knew they wanted to be, but were scared. Those brownies worked wonders. She would watch out for them, later that morning.

_Tonight I’m making bread pudding with nothing but what the recipe calls for. They won’t need any help from now on._

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/browniesend_zps08ozgdrs.jpg.html)


End file.
